


Pride of Dragons

by misura



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vlad speaks of nudity, Dragonlords and surprises one finds in one's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride of Dragons

In order to let someone see you naked, you either need to possess a great deal of confidence, or trust. With me, it's usually a bit of both; I mean, if I thought I was ugly, I wouldn't let anyone see me without my clothes on, whether or not I trusted them, unless I'd absolutely have to.

To Dragaerans, I used to assume it was sort of the same. I never exactly studied up on the subject - what were the odds of me ever having a use for knowledge like that, after all? Still, even if Dragaerans were all strange, weird and overly touchy about what they consider to be their honour, I figured there still were a few things they had in common with us humans.

Looking back, I really should have known better than to make any assumptions about Dragaerans. It wouldn't have saved my life, or earned me any money, so it's not like I lost anything by making this particular mistake, but - well, call me picky and prudish if you want, only walking into my bedroom to find a naked Dragonlord lying on my bed, greeting me with an expression that equals a demand for an apology for letting him wait isn't something I enjoy.

Morrolan being what he is - a Dragonlord with ten times more experience than I could ever hope to gain even if I live to see a hundred years - I did enjoy the rest of that night, but I still feel it's a display of extreme arrogance to teleport into someone's bedroom naked, and one I shouldn't have pretended to take in stride. Probably, I should have kicked him out - except that he'd likely have taken offense at that, and not in a way that I could have smoothed over by sending him flowers and a nice note. (In fact, the flowers would probably have made things worse; I don't think Morrolan's a flower type of guy.)

Though I had every intention to return the favor, or take revenge, or whatever's in between those two things, I never quite worked up the nerve. I'd like to think that it's a matter of principles; I'm simply not the arrogant bastard that Morrolan is. I'm a considerate, nice guy, who likes to treat his dates to dinner and a drink before even thinking about showing them my bedroom, or what I look like without any clothes on. Loiosh tells me I'm a wimp, but then again, Loiosh doesn't understand the whole clothes-problem, so his opinion on this subject is completely worthless.

In my defense, I did teleport into Morrolan's bedroom a few times, at his request and fully clothed - even if that last tended not to remain the case for too long; apparently, along with a lot of many other things, Morrolan had also picked up the ability to undress someone very quickly without popping any buttons or ripping any sleeves.

All of which goes to prove, I guess, that sometimes - not often, but sometimes - Dragaerans actually have just cause to act all high and mighty. It doesn't make them any nicer or sufferable, but it has made me a lot less averse to going to bed early, at least for a while.


End file.
